justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Boys with Toys
Boys with Toys is the third and final stronghold takeover for the Ular Boys in Just Cause 2. Introduction Sri Irawan requests Scorpio's help in securing Kem Hutan, a military supply depot on Kejantanan Island in the Senjakala region. Walkthrough At the beginning of the mission, you will want to either stay near the technician or get ahead and make sure he doesn't get himself killed, while taking out the military along the way. Do not approach the "front" gate, but take out the two manned MV Quartermasters. Instead of approaching the first gate, the Ular Boys will go up the hill on the left. There will be a soldier in each guard tower along with two on the ground, and two Rocket Launcher soldiers in their towers across the bridge (Do be warned, there will be more in the base as you progress.) When approaching the gate, it will open and a manned Maddox FVA 45 will fire at you. Take it out and move forward, but do not forget to take care of the soldiers in their guard towers if you have not already. Around the corner, you will encounter a number of soldiers in a small courtyard. After you eliminated all hostiles, take a left and eliminate all hostiles leading to the gate. Once you reach the gate, you need to hack it from the other side. After hacking the gate, advance to the central part of the stronghold where you will encounter two snipers that you must take out. After taking out the snipers and moving further, you will soon reach the terminal that will be defended with four soldiers wielding shotguns and a soldier manning a minigun. Take them out. When the technician reaches the hacking section, you will reach the "holdout" part of the mission. Before Panauan soldiers attempt to retake their position, you can refill your health and ammunition. In a short matter of time, the troops will begin their attack and advance with two Maddox FVA 45 buggies. After taking them out, the Stronghold Commander will appear in a UH-10 Chippewa. The Minigun will have to be lifted off its base, of course, if you want to use it against the helicopter. Destroy or hijack the helicopter and you will complete the mission. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *The introduction video will show the helicopter transport go towards the totally wrong goal, Tanah Raya, instead of Pulau Kenjantanan. *Some Panau Military soldiers are still at the base directly after the mission. *The SAM sites might malfunction very briefly after the mission if you hijacked the stronghold commander's UH-10 Chippewa. The SAMs will fire their missiles at you, but will quickly fly off in different directions as there are no enemy aircraft in the area. That's because the mission will end while the missiles are flying towards you. Trivia *This is one of the few stronghold takeovers to feature more than one sniper. In fact more than one rocket launcher is also featured. *One of the soldiers in a tower wields a Machine Gun. On lower difficulty levels, the wielder can be a grunt. This is the only time such a thing can be seen. Videos Part 1: Part 2: Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Ular Faction Missions